


Fearful Symmetry

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Ardyn introduces Prompto to a familiar face: his own





	Fearful Symmetry

The clone's eyes are open and not entirely vacant, there's signs of life between the empty blinks and quiet breathing. A few darting glances around the room, the smallest frown of confusion here and there.

It's not exactly like looking into a living, breathing mirror of himself, but it's close enough to be incredibly uncomfortable.

"S'all wrong," Prompto finally croaks out. He's been strapped in the Y-frame for too long, his arms ache like they're on fire from within and the rest of his body isn't faring any better with Ardyn's various abuses (which seem to lessen or strengthen in severity depending on his mood). "You've got the base right but you're missing all the little details. The freckles, the shade of my hair, eye color, they're all off. They're gonna know the moment they see hi- it, that it's not me."

"Are you certain about that?" Ardyn asks. "Prince Noctis couldn't tell the difference back on the train after all."

Prompto doesn't answer him.

"Although," Ardyn continues, reaches for the clone's face and Prompto doesn't miss the way it freezes, watches it go through a journey of fear then panic then confusion before settling on tentative, cautious acceptance. Almost nuzzling into Ardyn's hand like it's never known a friendly touch in its short life. Maybe it hasn't. "You could be right, in which case-"

He snaps the clone's neck, the way one would crush a bug. Quick and easy, without any real thought into the action.

"I'll just have to bring another out of storage," Ardyn says with a shrug, cradling the clone's body to his own in a perversion of gentleness. "See if that one meets your evidently high standards."

"Storage?" Prompto hears himself ask. He's been doing that a lot, drifting away from his body. Watching things happen from far away as if through the lens of a camera: distant, unattached.

Ardyn hums in affirmation. "Oh yes, I've kept quite a few of you. Couldn't bear to send such a quality product line to the incinerators. Though of course, you've been far more entertaining than your brethren could ever hope to be. So much more... _responsive_ ," he sighs with a sickeningly satisfied groan, drops the clone in favor of pressing against Prompto and burying his face in his neck. Gnaws another love-bite at Prompto's collarbone. "So defiant. These little creatures just let me do whatever I please to them, but you? You struggle, you resist, you _endure_."

Ardyn draws back and the look on his face is one of genuine admiration. Prompto spits at him, recoils as best he can in disgust when Ardyn smiles and wipes away at the saliva, licking at it on his fingers.

"Like that. I want to see how long that can last. Hence the dire need for a doppelganger. Can't have the prince show up to the castle and not give him a princess to be rescued. That would be poor manners."

Ardyn waves a hand and the cell doors open for two MTs. They shuffle in, guiding another clone to stand before Prompto. It's whimpering, clearly frightened out of its mind and it openly starts to cry when Ardyn walks toward it.

"Now this one's a little older," Ardyn comments, petting its hair and raising his voice over the increasingly loud hitched sobs. "Has a bit more...mileage to it, but I think it's a good fit, what say you?"

 

It's perfect.


End file.
